


The Strike in the Chord Alternate Ending

by VioletWiz



Category: Bones (TV), Pentatonix
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletWiz/pseuds/VioletWiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different sort of ending for 11 x 16 of Bones. </p><p>Hint: Lots of Scomiche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strike in the Chord Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers ahead!
> 
> For those of you who were very unsatisfied (like I was) with the ending of the Bones episode that members of Pentatonix guest star in. This takes place after the first interview, in which Julian (Mitch Grassi) and Ted (Scott Hoying) are suspected of murdering Scott (NOT Hoying), the captain of their a cappella team. If you haven't watched the episode, you might want to read a summary first.
> 
> Thanks to Gabi for helping me brainstorm and edit!

Julian and Ted were both still in shock as the heavy, metal door to the cell closed behind them with a resounding thud. They were to be kept in the local police station overnight until they were either cleared or they needed to be questioned again. Julian began to breathe more quickly, and started to rub his temples. Ted moved to comfort Julian, rubbing Julian's back in slow circles. 

"Julian, you need to breathe. Come on. Deep breaths, in and out."

"Ted, what are we going to do? What the hell are we going to do?" His breathing became quicker, and he started to tremble.

"Look we just have to get through tonight. One night isn't that bad." Ted continued to comfort Julian, who was now acting more and more panicky.

Julian's voice was shaking. "But what if it's not just one night?"

Ted grabbed Julian's shoulders and turned him so that Ted could look into his eyes. "We can't think about that now. We need to just take it a minute at a time, ok?"

"Ted, they know. They know _everything_. We can't fool them for much longer!"

Ted paused for a moment. "They don't know everything though. They've got some stuff wrong, I think. Like the ladder, and the rat lab."

Julian began to calm down. "Then maybe we can make it?"

"I know we can, my Jewel. Just stay calm, and they won't suspect a thing. That's all. If anyone asks, we had nothing to do with that murder. Right?"

Julian smiled shyly and looked up at Ted. "What would I do without my Teddy Bear?"

Ted couldn't help but cup Julian's cheek in one hand and watch as the brunette's face flushed pink. "I'm so sorry I couldn't help you during the interview earlier. I was just afraid that they would suspect-"

"I know, Teddy Bear." Julian's arms slipped to encircle Ted's waist. "Hey, at least we have a few moments together where we can be a bit more..."

"Friendly, Jewel?" Ted now had his other hand on Julian's shoulder, gently guiding him closer. Their lips were inches from contact when all of a sudden Ted froze.

"Teddy, what's wrong?" The blond man didn't respond, eyes fixed wide with fear. Julian felt how tense Ted had become. "Ted, talk to me!" Wordlessly, Ted pointed a trembling finger to the camera lens embedded in the wall that had watched their every move. Julian turned back to him, hyperventilating again and shaking with fear.

"Julian, we're screwed."

It was no surprise when they found themselves back in the questioning room a few hours later, with Agent Aubrey sitting at the opposite end of the table.

"So you've been hiding a few secrets, haven't you? Good thing we had that camera installed in the holding cell to pick up little exchanges like that."

"I can explain!" Julian shouted nervously. "See, Ted was just comforting me and we got a little carried away. It was a one time thing, Agent."

"And so that explains the pet names, then?" Agent Aubrey watched Julian slump back in his chair with a stunned impression. "That camera picks up audio. Now, gentlemen, I need to hear some answers."

"We had nothing to do with this! We did not kill Scott! We didn't even know he was dead!" Ted angrily protested.

"So how do you explain this?" Agent Aubrey put a picture and a plastic evidence bag on the table. "This is a picture of a weapon we've proved was used to fracture Scott's skull. A meteor rock in Scott's room that had Ted's fingerprints all over it. And this," he said as he pointed to the evidence bag, "is a hair found on the windowsill of the window that was broken into to dispose of the body in the rat lab. And it's a perfect match to Julian."

He saw the two men exchange a shocked glance. "Now, I'm going to question you both. Individually. We need to know the whole truth. Ted, you'll be waiting with one of our agents. Julian, you're staying here to talk to me. Understood?" Julian nodded quietly, with fear flooding his eyes. After Ted was escorted out, Aubrey looked back at Julian, who looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Julian, let's start with the time before the murder. Where were you?"

Julian shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Well, I was hanging out in my dorm room, with Ted. We're roommates. We were just talking, and then Ted asked me why I was hanging out with Scott so much recently."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that me and Scott were starting to date. And then Ted started to get really tense, and fidgety. He asked me why I was dating him. I told him that it was because I was sick and tired of waiting for other people to be ready to date men. I think Ted got the message."

"So Ted was closeted?"

"Not to the Whippersnaps. But to his family, yes. I know they'd be fine with it, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell them."

"So you decided to convince him to tell his family by dating Scott?"

"I guess so. I just didn't realize how jealous Ted really was."

"And Scott gave you Xanax too, right?"

Julian smiled weakly. "Another benefit of dating him, I guess. I figured he took them from his roommate. That guy didn't seem to notice."

"Oh, he definitely noticed. In fact, not having his medication made him lose a fellowship."

"Oh my god, I had no idea..." He trailed off, staring at the table.

"So what happened after you told Ted about your relationship with Scott?"

Julian looked back up at the agent. "He got really, like, agitated. Like, pacing around the room, fists clenched, everything. He told me that he was going to fix things once and for all. Then he stormed out of the room and started running."

"Did you follow him?"

"Not immediately, since he seemed so upset and I probably would've made it worse. I figured he would just go outside the building to calm down. But then it had been 15 minutes and he hadn't come back. I went to go outside and he wasn't there, so I went to Scott's room, because I thought maybe Ted had gone to confront him." 

"So what did you do when you got to Scott's room?"

Julian took a moment to compose himself before he spoke, trying to calm himself. "Well, I had the key to Scott's room, so I unlocked the door." Julian began breathing faster and put his face in his hands.

"And what did you see?"

Julian began to gasp for air, clutching at his chest. "Ted - he was - was above the - body - the bookshelf on top - Scott - on the ground - bleeding" His throat closed up, on the brink of a full-blown panic attack. 

Aubrey could see Julian's obvious distress. "That's enough for now. Why don't we bring Ted in so you can calm down."

When Ted entered the room, it was obvious that he had been anxious, but as soon as he saw Julian he rushed to comfort him, embracing and whispering into his ear. Julian calmed down, and turned to face Agent Aubrey again. 

"Now Ted, maybe you can explain to me what happened after Julian walked in on the dead body."

With an ashamed glance toward Julian, Ted began to speak. "So, after Julian saw, I told him about, um, my feelings for him. And that I would tell my parents so I could date him. And then we, um, had a moment."

Aubrey made no efforts to hide his disgust. "You kissed each other over Scott's dead body?"

Julian had a guilty expression. "Just telling the truth, Agent Aubrey."

"So who came up with the idea to dispose of the body in the rat lab?"

"Julian did. He said that he had a key card and we could put the body in the rat lab so there wouldn't be any evidence. We put the body in a duffel bag and brought bolt cutters to get the cages open." Ted said numbly, as though he was recounting a trip to the store. 

"How did you get a key card, Julian?"

"Well, I was um, close friends, if you know what I mean, with one of the research fellows. I kept the key card after we broke it off just in case."

"So then why was the window broken into?"

"So that no one would realize it was us, because then it would be suspicious that I had a key card."

Ted spoke up. "Then we burned the duffel bag and fixed the bookshelf before McKay got back to his room."

Julian interjected, "I told McKay that Scott was staying with family. He seemed really glad, I guess because no one was taking his meds..."

Aubrey looked at the two men in front of him, who had now fully admitted to killing Scott. "All right, you two are now under arrest for murder," pointing to Ted, "and accessory to murder," pointing to Julian. Aubrey pulled two pairs of handcuffs from his pockets. "You have the right to remain silent."

(Cue Light in the Hallway background music)

Julian and Ted were escorted to the police car in handcuffs. They were put in the back of the car, next to each other. They shared a glance before Ted began to break down into sobs. 

"Julian, what did I do? What the hell did I do?" he bawled, the full gravity of his crime hitting him for the first time. He looked at Julian for comfort.

"I'm not sugar-coating this, Ted. What you did was very wrong, and what I did was very wrong. We deserve to be in jail. I've accepted that, and you'll have to as well. But that does not mean that I will ever stop loving you." His voice hitched. "No matter what, you'll always be my Teddy Bear."

Ted looked at Julian, who was starting to tear up as well. "And you'll always be my Jewel."

The cop car drove away, with Julian and Ted sitting side by side.


End file.
